Super Seth/Chapter 1. Star-A-Facts
Chapter 1. Star-A-Facts Sirus and I return to base, but another mission is waiting for us. Selena-Hey guys, guess what? Another mission. Seth-How fan-freaken-tastic. Selena-Sorry, but hey, you guys wanted a higher rank mission. Sirus-Wait, it isn't Gray Star Rank? Seth-What rank is it? Selena-Well, it isn't high. It is Bronze Star Rank. It pays 100 coins. Seth-Yes, that is what we need. Selena-You must goto Star Town, Star Observatory. Seth-Lets go. Star town isn't far from Plumber Base. It is about a good jog through the Mushroom Forest. Sad thing about this is that it is at night. Lucky for us, the stars are shining bright, bright enough for us to make it through. Sirus-We are here. We enter into the Observatory, there, the old man in the coat waits for us. Who could it be? Its Professor E. Gadd. Gadd-Ah, you have came. I am sorry that it is late, but this mission is great at night. Your mission is...........to go into outer space!! Seth and Sirus-WHAT!?! Gadd-Yes, I have created a canon that will launch you into space. In space, you will look for A Star-A-Fact. Seth-Uhhhh, I don't know about that. Gadd-For each one you fine, you will be paid 100 coins. Sirus-Alright. We walk over to the canon. Gadd-When I say 3, you will be launched. Oh here, were these helmets. Seth-Alright. So how does this work, you count off an we- Gadd-3. Seth and Sirus-WHAT!?! BOOM!!!! We are blasted into the night sky. A force of pressure turns to a force of relief. We are now floating through space. Seth-I wish he would have told us what we are looking for or what it looks like. Sirus-Yeah. We float off into a asteroid belt. Luckily they weren't moving. So we jumped off and on asteroids nearby. Seth-Wow, this is fun!! Sirus-Yeah!!! Suddenly I am hit by a comet or shooting star. Seth-Ouch!! Son of a- Sirus-Whoa, what is that? A star is floating in the air. I drift towards it. As I got closer, it seemed less like a star and more like a... Seth-Hey, Sirus, it isn't a star, it is a sword? I grab it. Seth-'Could this be a Star-A-Fact?' A look to my left and I can see a girl hiding behind a asteroid. She seems shy, I get closer and she hides peeps out and smiles. I smile back and get closer. Her smile then turned into shocked look. She pointed behind me. I look back and to a horrific sight, a massive asteroid was coming straight at me. She was right behind me. ???-To use The Blade Of The Light Cosmos, you have to force all your star energy into the blade. Seth-My what? Who are you? ???-Oh, I am Princess Rosalina. Hi! Seth-Hi! Now how do I use star energy? Rosalina-Star energy is the energy that pulsates through you. You use it for most of your non average abilities. You use it for throwing fireballs and use other attacks. Seth-Uhh okay. I charge up my energy. Nothing happens. Seth-It isn't working. Rosalina-Oh, here. She hands me a bright star. I place it in the center were the a star-like slot was open. It looked like it could fit it. The blade glowed with a bright energy. Seth-'Wow. Am I really this strong? Or is it because she is right behind me? Well lets see what I can do.' I took a slash at it as it came close. It shattered into fragments. I turned, grabbing Rosalina and squeezing her close to me. She began to blush. Rosalina-Uhh, thank you. I think the asteroid fragments are gone. Seth-Oh, uh, sorry. I let go and blush. Sirus-Hey, Seth I found one. I had almost forgot about Sirus. Seth-Umm, I guess I have to go. Rosalina-Don't worry. We will see each other again. Seth-Okay. I goto Sirus. He is holding a staff. Seth-How do we get back? We look to our right. Meteor shower. We hop onto a meteor that is close enough for us to jump onto. It gets really really hot. We suddenly hit the ground. Odd that we landed right outside of the observatory. We walk back into the observatory and show Professor E. Gadd our Star-A-Facts. Professor-Ah, good. They are yours. Seth-Really? We can keep them? Gadd-Yes. You found them meaning they are yours. But I would like to keep them here for tonight. You may come back tomorrow and get them, if that is alright with you? Sirus-Yeah, it's fine. Gadd-Good. Tomorrow morning, drop by, pick them up and your coins. Seth-Thank you Professor E. Gadd. Gadd-No thank you. No one has ever found one. Well have a good night. That night, I wondered, about Princess Rosalina. Why was she in space? How did she know about that stuff? She was kind of cute. Erhmm, what was her purpose there? Why did she hide? What did she mean by "we will see each other again"? And was she single? These questions went back and forth in my head. I eventually fell asleep. I didn't tell Sirus. He has a knack for taking girls I like. Not on purpose though. I wonder, when will I see her again?